Sugar and Spice
by MinaBR
Summary: The end of the story was the beginning of their life, for a love never allowed to flourish was about to be offered a second chance. Originally presented as an entry to the Pick a Pic Challenge - now continued.
1. I Will Never Be The Same

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was originally presented as an entry to the "Pick a Pic Contest" - now continued as a small drabble.

Thanks to the multi-talented FatesLoveQueen for generously allowing me to keep the banner that originated this story's cover.

Thanks to dazzlingrockstar and BedeliaJane for betaing this chapter.

* * *

" _... in the space between dreams and reality, there were no constraints to our spirits. Lying on the grass, gazing at the sky, we were more than an overused romantic cliché, for our feelings went beyond the superficial love of the form. On an ethereal level, my soul reached for yours and their passionate embrace sealed a love that our flesh would never consummate. At your tentative touch, an entire existence flashed before my eyes. In that idyllic construction of my lovelorn mind, we were happy and you were eternally mine. The words I longed to say will forever remain a mystery to your ears, but inside my weary heart I never stopped declaring my devotion for you. My sweet, dear friend, the one who got away, the sugar to my bitter self, how I loathe the day we said goodbye. To me you will perpetually remain beautiful and seventeen, waving me away, the unsuspecting holder of my heart."_

As the author's voice faded away, the enraptured audience was left with the same sense of loss her character had experienced. Some tears were shed amidst the heartfelt ovation delivered to one of the most poignant authors of her generation. Her novels, raw and chafing tales of unmentionable love, were far from being editorial successes, but they garnered enough attention due to the quality of the writing as well as the shocking personality of the author. Rosalie Hale was a very private person, but whenever she decided to go out, she did it in style, using herself as a showcase to her dearest causes. And no cause was closer to her heart than the right to be different, hence her choice of attire for that evening. Wearing a very masculine suit, softened by very feminine stilettos, she made perfectly clear where her sexual inclinations lay.

Rosalie Hale was a bold, self-assured woman who bore little resemblance with the socially awkward Isabella Swan. However, they were indeed the same person, as Alice was pleased to observe. Perhaps, her disguise would have been sufficient to fool a less knowledgeable person, but Alice had spent the last twelve years dreaming of the luminous green eyes that betrayed Isabella's secret. For all the aloofness Isabella intentionally projected, her eyes were still terribly expressive, providing an entry to her well-guarded soul. Isabella had always been reluctant to divest herself of her defences, but when she did, oh, what a glorious sight to behold, as Alice was well aware. Alice begrudged so many things, but her rancour never touched the woman she was destined to love for the rest of her days. Staring at Isabella, she whispered prayers to gods who never cared, asking for a sign that she should keep on her quest to recapture a moment of beauty that had been prematurely lost. When Isabella raised her eyes, she looked directly at Alice, mumbling the name of the one who got away. In those sizzling seconds, their entire story flashed before Alice's eyes.

Alice had been conceived as a miracle of a capricious destiny which saw fit to gift an aging couple with the last missing piece to complete their blissful marriage. As a result, she turned into the pampered, demanding daughter of over-indulging parents. By age eight, she was a monster in the making, throwing tantrums for ridiculous reasons just for the sake of having her way. Other children tended to avoid her company; not even owning the best toys could convince them to interact with the she-devil. She was the lonely child, the one who was never invited, the one systematically ignored by her peers. Many times, Alice had asked God why He had made her different from the other kids; perhaps, if she were more like them, they would play with her and she wouldn't be lonely all the time. She asked her Heavenly Father for a friend: boy or girl. A person to bring light to her colourless life.

It took Him months to answer, but eventually her wish was granted. The new neighbours had a daughter who happened to be just a year older than her. Alice was determined to befriend the girl and wouldn't take no for an answer. Squaring her shoulders, she marched across the street, a sunny smile on her face. As luck would have it, her new neighbour was tiny and unattractive, her eyes too large and her hair unkempt. Sighing, Alice decided to do the best she could with the only prospective friendship she had. However, the little brat had more spirit than Alice had anticipated and refused to shake her extended hand, running away after making an obscene gesture. Disappointed, tears threatened to spill from Alice's eyes until she was comforted by the brat's mother. The nice lady made excuses for her daughter's appalling behaviour, asking Alice to be patient when dealing with Isabella, for she was an unruly child.

Somewhat appeased by the kind woman's words, Alice decided to be less conspicuous with her attempts at befriending the girl. So, she made herself shamelessly available, always lurking in the front yard trying not to cast longing looks towards the new girl who, all too soon, had become popular amongst the other kids. Feeling depressed, she sat on the curb and wept miserably, her body trembling with barely suppressed sobs. That sad display attracted the attention of Isabella's caring mother, who ordered her child to soothe Alice's bruised feelings. Begrudgingly, Isabella planted herself in front of her pathetic neighbour.

"My mother told me I had to play with you."

"Y-y-you d-don't have to. It's o-okay." Alice didn't want to be a burden to an unwilling stranger; she wanted a friend, someone who truly liked her.

"Look, if you don't play with me my mom will think I did something wrong. I'll get in trouble. If you play with me, you'd be doing me a favour."

Alice nodded her acquiescence and, from that day on, they became inseparable, regardless of their numerous differences. Isabella was vivacious and curious; she liked to play with the boys, spurning the more girlish entertainments Alice was so fond of. Her only concession was to Alice's tea parties which were held every afternoon at precisely four o'clock. To Isabella, the idea of arranging dolls and stuffed animals on a table was tedious and wasteful, but she liked Alice the same way she might have likes a younger sibling. Sometimes, Isabella persuaded Alice into taking part in one of her mischievous enterprises. The other children often complained, but Isabella silenced their protests with the promise of immediate retaliation should they upset Alice. Under Isabella's expert tutelage, Alice became more of a human and less of a stereotype. She still had her "diva" moments, but they were few and far in between.

Against all odds, they remained the best of friends as the years passed. Isabella's rebellious ways landed her on more than one scrape. Even though she was inevitably compared to the perfectly behaved Alice, Isabella managed to keep from resenting her friend. Alice grew into a good student, a well-behaved daughter, and a loyal friend: someone well-adjusted to the life of a god-forsaken little town. Isabella, on the other hand, felt restless and impatient, itching for excitement and adventure, never giving a thought to the consequences of her hasty actions. When puberty hit, Isabella, the untamed was replaced by an introverted girl who dared not raise her eyes or her voice. She no longer felt comfortable in her own skin. Instead, she felt detached and unhappy, her body playing havoc on her psyche.

Meanwhile, Alice flourished into a delicate beauty, attracting a great amount of male appreciation. The boys, who had avoided her company throughout childhood, were desperate for a shred of her attention. The girls, who had disregarded her, now courted her friendship, for she was beautiful, rich and suddenly, quite popular. But Alice wasn't fooled. She chose to stand by Isabella and rebuff all the vexing, superficial beings trying to invade her life. Some admired Alice for her loyalty. Some called her a fool for wasting her time on the ugly swan when she could do so much better than Isabella. More than once, a mystified Isabella tried to set Alice free from any obligation to remain her friend. Alice just called her stupid and laughed it off.

Having no one but each other, the girls spent all of their free time together. Between Alice's expansive personality and Bella's timidity, they found a balance. Through makeovers and reading philosophy, shopping and gazing at stars, they managed to keep each other happy. Alice derived an enormous amount of pleasure in brushing Isabella's hair and applying makeup to her lovely face. Isabella had many misgivings concerning her appearance, all of which Alice dutifully tried to eradicate, for she truly believed her friend to be prettier than words could ever express. Besides, Isabella's body had abundant curves. Too bad she hunched her shoulders and wore overly large sweaters in a vain attempt to disguise her beauty. Alice loved to put her friend in tight dresses, even if she refused to go out in public wearing anything but her old, baggy jeans. Touching Isabella tugged at a part of Alice that she was not ready to acknowledge.

Their relationship started to change with the arrival of the new boy, Jasper Hale. Blond, handsome and athletic, he was the embodiment of Prince Charming. He was gallant and polite – a genuinely good guy. Alice was swept off her feet by the boy's attentions and soon they were in love, consumed with the first stirrings of sexual awareness. In the high school hierarchy, they became the royal couple: the shinning role models to which everyone aspired. Jasper truly enjoyed mingling with the other students, and Alice didn't have the heart to deny her boyfriend any of his heart's wishes.

Dazzled by her new circumstances, Alice failed to realize that Isabella was fading into the background, silently slipping away from her life. Abandoned by her only friend, Isabella started to seek the company of the disreputable crowd, which happened to meet by the dumpsters. There, they used forbidden substances and indulged in lewd sexual behaviour. Sickened by her carelessness, Alice tried to reach out for Bella but was rebuffed at every turn. Isabella was beyond her reach, deeply sinking in the filth to which she didn't belong.

Alarming rumours reached Alice's ears, but she chose to disregard them as malevolent gossip. She defended Isabella's honour until the day she was confronted with the irrefutable proof that everything she had been told was true. Confused and upset, Alice couldn't make sense of the vision assaulting her. Isabella was kissing a girl behind the gym. Pressing the girl's body against the gym's wall, Isabella fondled the girl's small breast. Moaning softly, Isabella hitched up the girl's skirt, caressing her inner thighs. Tearing her eyes away, Alice sobbed at the pain of betrayal and the strangeness of being aroused by such a horrendous scene.

Profoundly affected by the experience, Alice couldn't help but feel detached from her body – an intruder in her own life. Jasper's kisses no longer evoked the same bodily responses; those delicious feelings of anticipation only came late into the night when Alice dreamed of things she dared not voice. Panting and ready, she always woke up before the ultimate satisfaction. Resorting to the relief provided by her own hands, Alice called for the name of her former friend. After the deed, she lay in bed, trying to understand the nature of her feelings. In the light of day, she pretended to be the same, but she stopped trying to reach out to her friend. After months of enacting the same charade, Alice convinced herself that the bedtime fantasies had been an aberration. After all, she was content with Jasper.

July was looming on the horizon when Isabella approached Alice. It had been ten months since they last spoke. Though no harsh words had been exchanged, both of them were aware that it had been the end of their friendship. Pleased and afraid, Alice agreed to meet Isabella after school. Alice didn't know what to expect, but when Isabella held her hand, all doubts flew away and together they walked to the little meadow where so many of their childhood days were spent. Stripped from prejudices and bitterness, they tacitly agreed to let the world and its traps slip away. Talking only of the future and dreams, they were old friends sublimated by the added feeling of overwhelming longing. Alice touched Isabella's face, letting her defences crumble, her eyes showing the emotions her brain wasn't ready to process. The next morning, Alice stood by the driveway, waved to her departing friend and moved on with her life.

Isabella went away to art school where she spread her wings, finally free to become herself. Alice was left behind for another year of school, before marrying her sweetheart and becoming the mother of two beautiful kids. It would have been the end of their story, just like Isabella's book suggested, had it not been for Alice's long journey towards self-awareness. What had been an inkling of discomfort in adolescence grew into devastating agitation, driving Alice to seek the cure for her malady in another man's arms. Discovered by Jasper, Alice made no excuses. She simply filed for divorce. After a long legal debacle, they agreed on the terms of their settlement. When it was time to rebuild her life by re-entering the dating scene, Alice shied away from doing so.

Aware of her bodily needs, Alice could no longer pretend to find satisfaction within a man's arms. She yearned for the light caresses of a subtle lover whose body was a mirror of her own. Unprepared to deal with the implications of being true to her nature, Alice found escape in literature, imagining herself as the woman living the torrid scenes described on the books. One day, perusing the shelves, she came across "Sixteen" by Rosalie Hale. Devouring the short story of a girl exploring her sexuality, Alice fell in love with the crafter of such soulful words. Becoming a fan, she bought every book written by Rosalie Hale.

There was an aura of mystery surrounding the author. Her public appearances were sparse, with the public carefully selected. In addition, no pictures of Miss Hale were ever released. In spite of this, Alice felt like she knew Miss Hale as though they were lifelong friends. She could almost anticipate every one of the characters' reactions. It was a passive kind of love, until the day Alice read Miss Hale's latest work, _Love: Unfulfilled_. The book was about a small town girl falling in love with her oblivious friend. It detailed events that were too close to Alice's own memories.

At first, she thought it was an illusion of her conceited mind. After carefully re-reading the dedication, she was convinced. It was short and to the point just like Isabella had always been: _"I should have taken your hand. For A: my best friend, my only love."_ Crying the tears she had withheld for too long, Alice's last barrier fell. At last, she accepted her feelings. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when friendship had turned into love, but the truth was that she had been in love with Isabella for a long time.

Dismayed, Alice had the gut-wrenching feeling of having lost her chance at happiness. For weeks, she was consumed with self-pity, descending into hopelessness and anguish. Help came from an unexpected source, in the form of an invitation to an exclusive reading of Rosalie Hale's latest book. It was an olive branch offered by Jasper, who happened to notice his ex-wife's preference for the author. Thankfully, he was unaware of the books' theme. Since the author would be present, Alice took the opportunity with both hands, eager for the chance of confirming her suspicions and the prospect of being granted her heart's most ardent desire.

Coming back to the present, Alice saw the wariness marring Isabella's incomparable eyes. Beneath the refined veneer, Alice could still see the self-conscious teenager Isabella had been. Propelled by a violent wave of protectiveness, Alice walked towards her. Unlike the pro-active image she projected, Isabella stood as an impassive observer of Alice's actions. However, when Alice repeated the same gesture of so long ago, Isabella didn't hesitate. Taking Alice's hand, Isabella held it against her heart. With that simple gesture, she showed all of the feelings that words were inadequate to convey. There they stood, surrounded by people oblivious to the significance of the moment, but reality intruded and Isabella was whisked away.

An hour later, they held hands while walking to Isabella's hotel. Surprisingly, no words were exchanged. They were simply enjoying the peace of being free of pretences, finally allowed to love and be loved in return. Explanations would come later, for it was time to let their bodies speak the ancient language of lovers.

Now that the time had come, Alice was nervous and a bit skittish. Having tasted the charms of only two male lovers, she wondered if she would be able to enjoy sex with another woman. All questions flew away when Isabella placed one hand around Alice's waist and held Alice's hand with the other. Together they waltzed to the silent melody of love found, their bodies swaying gently, giving Alice the opportunity to get used to Isabella's luscious body. The kiss that followed came naturally, their eyes locking and their lips seeking each other.

The first feel of Isabella's lips robbed Alice of breath. She had imagined it a thousand times, but reality surpassed all expectations. Moaning softly, Alice cupped Isabella's face and adjusted the angle, deepening their kiss. Isabella's Isabella's hands trailed slowly down Alice's spine, eliciting a shiver of delight from the tiny woman in her arms. Letting the apprehension slip away, Alice caressed Isabella's side, working up the courage to touch her breast. Sensing the other woman's intent, Isabella took Alice's hand and placed it on her full breast. It was all the incentive Alice needed, she cupped it and ran her thumb over the engorged nipple.

Grunting at the realization that Isabella wasn't wearing a bra, Alice made quick work of the buttons, freeing her lover's breasts to her hungry gaze. Admiring the view, Alice gently took one nipple into her mouth, alternating between suckling and tonguing it. The other nipple was roughly rubbed and painfully pinched by Alice's fingers. Isabella gladly suffered Alice's ministrations, knowing that her lover needed to discover the joy of touching a soft body.

Falling to her knees, Alice unbuttoned Isabella's pants, letting them fall to the ground. Before her eyes, Isabella's pussy glinted with wetness: a berry ripe to be consumed. Tentatively, Alice ran her nose down Isabella's slit and drew a sound of urgency from the depths of Isabella's being. Parting the outer lips, Alice's tongue sought Isabella's clit. It wasn't hard to find it, because it was swollen and throbbing, straining for the touch of Alice's tongue. Consenting to Isabella's desire, Alice took it past her lips, suckling it while her fingers entered Isabella's tight passage.

Tasting Isabella was the most erotic experience of Alice's life. It made her bolder – daring enough to penetrate Isabella with her tongue. It was enough to send Isabella over the edge into an orgasm that went on for what felt like hours, days, a lifetime. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Alice kissed her lover. When Isabella tasted herself on Alice's tongue she knew they were only getting started.

Relaxed after a mind blowing orgasm, Isabella decided it was time to even the score. Unzipping Alice's pretty dress, Isabella admired the pretty blush covering the upper half of Alice's body. Combined with the sexy red lingerie, it was an image taken right out of Isabella's wildest dreams. Pressing Alice against the wall, Isabella aligned their bodies, an erotic brush to which Alice was powerless to resist.

"Do you like it baby?"

It was a rhetorical question, for Alice was beyond coherent thought. Isabella kissed Alice with all the longing that had been repressed for more years than she cared to count. It was harsh and conquering: an assault to the senses especially designed to leave Alice completely helpless against the waves of desire washing her body.

"I saw you, you know. That day, watching me. I pretended she was you – that I was kissing your mouth, touching your tit. All of my lovers ... they were always you."

Alice didn't know how to respond to such a heat felt confession. Fortunately, no response was required. Isabella resumed their kiss.

As tempting as Alice's lingerie was, Isabella wanted to behold the naked flesh of the woman she had always loved. Infusing the task of undressing Alice with an abundant amount of eroticism, Isabella skilfully enhanced the raging anticipation tormenting Alice. Aroused beyond endurance, Alice begged for Isabella's touch on any part of her body.

Smiling sassily, Isabella licked one rosy, perfect nipple, following it by a warm blow of breath. Tired of being toyed with, Alice gripped Isabella's head and shoved her breast on Isabella's mouth. Chuckling at Alice's eagerness, Isabella happily complied to her demand, suckling the other woman's soft flesh into her watering mouth. After giving the same treatment to the other breast, Isabella lovingly kissed Alice while her hand descended to her lover's most intimate flesh.

Gentleness was superseded by roughness. Alice found bent over the table, her breasts crushed against the cold, unyielding wood. Pressing her front to Alice's back, Isabella overpowered the smaller woman, relishing the power of controlling her lover's pleasure.

Tangling her hand into Alice's hair, Isabella pulled her hair, whispering naughty words in her ear.

"You are so pretty bending over like this: a little slut eager for a good fuck. I will give it to you babe. I will have you mewling like a cat in heat and then you will no longer be able to deny that you are mine."

After biting Alice's earlobe, Isabella moved her mouth up to lick the ear's shell, feasting on the taste of Alice's skin. Isabella caressed the rim of Alice's ass, promising that one day she would show her lover the delight of feeling a tongue invading her hole. Enjoying the crude words, Alice was mad with desire, sobbing the need for release.

The only warning Alice received was the feeling of Isabella's fingers drifting down before she was surprised by a violent penetration. Unlike the gentle touch of Alice's former experiences, Isabella's lovemaking was intense and domineering. The unforgiving plunge of her fingers caused Alice's inner walls to clench painfully. But it was a delicious kind of pain: one that Alice had been craving all of her life. As she surrendered to pleasure, Alice's orgasm was more than a physical experience, for it was a consequence of her beloved's touch.

Panting and exhausted, Alice laughed softly at the delicious tangle of limbs they currently presented.

"Well, Miss Swan, if I'm your sugar, you surely are my naughty, saucy, shameless spice."

Months later, an epilogue was added to the second edition of _Love: Unfulfilled_. The heroine no longer mourned a promise of love, for she had found her happily-ever-after.

* * *

**Thank you!**


	2. What Happens Tomorrow?

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

Between the summit of emotion, brought by the joy of a love rediscovered, and the platitude of the fairy-tale epilogue, there is much left untold. No reader ever knew of the tears shed over the prejudice of uncompromising souls, the clash of strong personalities trying to co-exist, the wonders of a blooming sexuality or the challenges of reconciling the past and the present. Those details were too personal to be disclosed to the public. They got the sugar coated version of a far more complex reality.

However, Isabella kept a journal where she recorded the difficulties of building a relationship outside the paradigms of a judgemental society. Without inhibition or editing, she dropped her defences, allowing the truth of her heart to show. Those were the words of the true Isabella; a woman that loved, feared and hoped. Those words weren't meant as a cathartic exercise. It was a gift meant for an anniversary; one that she had no way of knowing if it would ever come to pass.

For once, Isabella decided to be brave and trust in the gods of fate, after all, the harpies had been generous of late – they had guided her one true love back into her arms.

...

_"In the aftermath of our lovemaking, as I guard your serene sleep, a multitude of doubts assail my mind, making my heart constrict painfully within my chest. My eyes sting with tears of fear. I couldn't bear to lose you after learning the weight of your body and the fire of your passion. 'What happens now?' my mind keeps asking. I wish I had the answer but, from now on, you hold all the cards. Agony or ecstasy ... it's your choice, your gift or your curse. I'm powerless to stop the pounding of my heart or the blurring of my mind because, it's all for you._

_My whole being thrums with the need to crawl inside your skin and consume your very soul because, only then would I have the certainty that I would get to keep you with me ... forever ... always. Making love has always been a practiced dance of graceful movements but not with you. Yearning, as ancient as time, and desire, as fierce as a horde of barbarians, ravaged my self-control, leaving behind only a writhing mass of unsatisfied lust._

_Behold the demise of Rosalie Hale, the femme-fatale who bends to no-one. Once again, I'm reduced to being Isabella Swan; the one with the unrequited love for the beautiful girl who used to be her friend. Who are you now? How has your life been like? How do I fit into your future? Do we even have one?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She was relaxing on the fragrant daisy sprinkled meadow of her hometown. Her naked body no longer bore the marks of two pregnancies. She was a much younger version of herself; her skin smooth and her breasts perky. Though her eyes were closed, Alice felt the presence of someone hovering over her. Whoever it was had the body of a goddess. Alice felt the brush of bountiful breasts against her own. Moaning at the soft caress, she was unprepared for the erotic attack, of a tongue exploring her most hidden depths. Her eyes shot open and her foggy mind slowly comprehended that, Isabella had been making love to her for a while.

Unwilling to be the only beneficiary of Isabella's efforts, Alice rose to her knees and pushed Isabella down. The sight of the beautiful woman laid completely bare before her, fuelled Alice's lust to unbearable levels; awakening the desire to claim her lover; to mark her, the same way she had been branded by Isabella's touch. She needed to stake her claim, to make sure that Isabella understood the depth of her commitment.

She had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do but no clue of how she should go about it. Being inexperienced in the art of loving a woman, Alice had nothing but theoretical knowledge of what transpired between females. Last night being the only exception but Isabella had been in charge then. Blushing furiously, she sent a pleading look to Isabella, who found herself in the uncomfortable position of trying to coax an honest response out of a shy lover. Taking a deep breath, Isabella broached the awkward subject.

"Baby, look at me. There is no need to be shy, we are lovers. We have to be able to communicate. Do you have any experience in making love to a woman?"

"You are the only woman I've ever been with." Alice's answer was shy and hesitant – another proof of her lack of experience.

Possessiveness robbed Isabella of all reason because there was no feeling as heady as introducing your lover to the pleasures of a different kind of lovemaking. Straddling Alice, Isabella kissed her with the ferocity of an aroused predator, heightening their pleasure by brushing her nipples against Alice's rosy peaks. By the time the kiss ended, both women were panting and desperate with the need to find completion. Unleashed from the constraints of shame and awkwardness, Alice discovered that she had a bit of a devil within herself. Isabella wasn't the only one with a fondness for dirty talking.

"I want to feel your pussy against mine and your legs around my hips. I want us to ride each other, until I feel you dripping down your thighs. Scissoring, Baby, that's what I want from you."

Usually, Isabella wasn't turned on by lewd talk, unless she was the one doing it. Her preferred style was young, sweet and small breasted women who had tight cunts. The creature before her was an antithesis of that woman, to whom none of her lovers could ever compare and yet she was more alluring than anyone had a right to be.

Groaning loudly, Isabella abandoned herself to the sweet delight of having Alice one more time. It was a desperate attempt at keeping reality from intruding, pushing away the unpleasant conversation that they couldn't entirely avoid. If the worst came to pass, the memory of loving Alice in bright sunlight would have to be enough, to warm Isabella for a lifetime and beyond.

* * *

**Don't be shy - leave a review.**


	3. Talking To My Angel

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"Overwhelmed by the beauty of our joining, I am tempted to postpone any attempt at conversation. You see, words, when spoken out loud, acquire a life of their own; flattering or hurting, despite the intentions of the one to whom they belong. Words are weapons and between us, my love, there must be no war or conflict. I have waited too long. I just want the peace of your embrace. However, the world belongs to the brave and for you, my love, I shall conquer the entire planet."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Later that day, Isabella took Alice's hand and led her to the couch. The time for difficult truths had come and neither could find any more excuses to delay the inevitable. Putting a decent amount of distance between them, Isabella futilely searched for a way to voice her many questions. Seeing her distress, Alice took a deep breath and valiantly broke the unbearable silence.

"After I finished high school, I married Jasper and had two children: Tyler and Mike. Tyler is fourteen and Mike is twelve. They were always the light of my life but I wasn't happy. Don't get me wrong, Jasper is a wonderful man but he never truly satisfied me in bed... Or out of it. It's really hard to explain. Something was missing. After years of crying alone and feeling unfulfilled, I started thinking that maybe I should have an affair, you know, something to compare to Jasper, I don't know but, it backfired. My husband found out and I filed for a divorce. It was tough, but we love our children, and for them we forged a tentative friendship.

"Those are the objective facts of my life; the ones that any of my acquaintances know. However, there is a lot that nobody knows. For instance, the way I always struggled with the attraction I felt for you... how, only after my divorce, I was ready to accept that I'm a lesbian... how I love your books..."

Isabella smiled, pleased by the realization that life hadn't robbed Alice of her flighty mind and loving heart but, their future hung in the balance. Bella decided it was time to steer the conversation towards more practical matters that needed to be addressed.

"Alice, maybe it's a bit too soon but, I need to know if you are ready to tell people that you are a lesbian?"

"Bella, coming here wasn't a reckless move on my part. I've been in denial most of my life. I can't live like this anymore. I know there will be a shit storm waiting when I break the news to my family but, I will face it. Will you be by my side?"

"I will be with you every step of the way. I won't lie, Baby. It won't be easy. People you call friends will avoid you, you will be scorned and isolated... All I can offer is my support and unconditional love."

"It's still a bit strange..."

"Loving a woman?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend..."

"Baby, it's okay. It's a big change for you, I understand. I know it's crazy, saying that I love you, when so many years have passed without any contact between us but, deep inside my heart, I have never been able to let you go."

"Bella, why didn't you talk to me about your feelings?"

"Oh, Ali… I was having such a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I was attracted to girls. Add to that, the realization that I was in love with my best friend, who happened to be dating the school's golden boy, I felt dirty and wrong. I didn't want you to look at me any differently..."

"Bella, I wish I could say that, back then, I would have understood but, I can't. I can only say that, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I wasn't a very good friend..."

"Well, neither was I. My thoughts towards you weren't exactly of the platonic variety."

Giggling like young girls, the women fell to the couch and enjoyed a voracious bout of lovemaking. Their joining was playful and quick, just like two teenagers consumed by desire but, afraid of being caught. It was a tribute to a past that could have been, if they had owned up to their feelings years ago. Satisfied, they cuddled lazily until Isabella broke the silence.

"When do I get to meet the boys?"

There was a dissonant note of longing in Isabella's voice and it broke Alice's heart; she was about to wound her lover's heart. Being a mother meant putting her own wishes and needs aside. Unfortunately, at that moment, it also meant denying her lover's desire.

"I'm not sure. I haven't told them that I'm gay... I'm afraid that the big revelation, coupled with meeting mommy's new girlfriend, might be a bit too much for them to process."

"They live with you, right? So, they need to know because Alice, there is no way that I'm keeping my distance. I want to move in with you; spend my days glued to your side."

Gulping loudly, Alice was overjoyed by Isabella's declaration but, she was also afraid of the implications of her lover's forwardness. There was little doubt in Alice's mind that, her ex-husband wouldn't be amiable to the idea of his sons living with a same-sex couple.

"Baby, we have to take this slowly. My kids..."

Wrenching herself away from Alice, Isabella started to dress while trying to control her temper. Her lover's hesitation was twisting a knife into her heart. Isabella didn't want to live a double life. She was proud of being who she was.

"There is something you should know. I'm passionate, I'm intense and I'm domineering. I don't meekly accept the word no. I want you. I've wanted you for many years but I won't sit around and wait like a beggar."

"I'm not asking you to. Please, listen to what I'm saying. When you have kids, things get more complicated. Their feelings are what matter the most to me. We have to tread carefully."

"What about my feelings?"

"Bella, you're blowing this out of proportion."

"It's my life too, don't I have a say in this?"

"No, you don't! They are my kids and I will tell them when I think the time is right."

"Fuck you."

Isabella threw the door open and left without looking behind. Stunned and hurt, Alice tried to make sense of what had just happened. Had she lost Bella, so soon after getting her back? Would she come around? Should she wait?

Alice was completely out of her depth and lost, as to what her next step should be.


	4. Silent Legacy

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"The deepest cut is the one that slices through the delicate threads of hope. Wounded by the quickness of your retreat, I handled my feelings like the teenager I used to be. Instead of trying to make you understand, I opted for retribution. Between us there should not be the ugliness of uncaring words. Our feelings are pure, even though I doubt... I doubt your willingness, to publicly claim me as your own and to truly share a life with me. If you choose to keep us a secret, will I be able to stay? Will I even want to?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Isabella didn't know what to do. Wandering the streets surely wasn't helping her regain control of her mental faculties. How could a simple discussion have escalated to such a nasty exchange? For a woman who prided herself on maintaining a calm demeanour in the face of adversity, it was hard admitting that she behaved like a spoiled teenager throwing a tantrum.

The sight of embracing couples only served as a bitter reminder, of the lover she had left behind. However, she refused to return to Alice before she had cooled her head. Besides, she needed to step back and take a detached look at what had triggered her temper. She felt anxious and unsettled... Rejected… Almost as if she didn't matter; like a dirty secret to be kept at dingy motels. She felt like she used to feel, when Esme was around.

_Esme…_

It had been years since Isabella even thought the name. It brought back bitter memories of needy pleas and shame. It wasn't something she wanted to explore, especially not when she needed to find a way to make things right with Alice. Deep inside her heart, Isabella knew that her past with Esme had been the catalyst to her feat of temper, so Isabella allowed her mind to sift through memories that were long ago repressed.

Against all odds, Isabella didn't adjust well to college life. There was the intoxicating taste of freedom and possibilities. She should have been grateful for finally being allowed to be herself but, she felt out of place. She didn't want casual encounters of fumbling experimentation. She longed for the commitment of a loving relationship.

Isabella's descent into depression seemed as inevitable as the light of day and soon she found herself missing classes and, skipping basic rituals of personal hygiene. Concerned about her student's absence, Professor Platt paid Isabella a visit. On the weeks that followed, Professor Platt became Isabella's saviour, by offering her all the comfort and understanding that, can only come from someone who truly understands the other person's predicament.

Professor Platt became Esme on a rainy night, that stranded both teacher and student in the otherwise empty faculty's building. Under Esme's tutelage, Isabella acquired the skills of a great lover; their encounters were torrid joining's of eager bodies, consumed by the need to touch. Both acknowledged the need for discretion, for student-teacher relationships were not allowed, by the rigid rules of conduct that the commission of discipline enforced.

For years, they enjoyed each other's bodies in the confines of seedy motels. Though slightly disturbed, Isabella endured. She longed for the day when she would no longer be Esme's student because then, the need for secrecy would be finally over. Esme had other plans.

In the same week Isabella graduated, Esme announced her engagement to another professor. Isabella was destroyed by the extent of her lover's deception but, somehow she still found the strength to confront her. She was unprepared for the perfidy of Esme's revelations - she intended to keep seeing Isabella in secret.

Feeling dirty and rejected, Isabella moved away to another city. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, she reinvented herself – it was the birth of Rosalie Hale. As her newly created better self, Isabella openly flaunted her sexuality, by choosing lovers who were as secure in their choice as she was.

Until the fight with Alice, Isabella had truly believed that she carried no scars from the wound Esme inflicted but, she should have known better. Emotional baggage is not something that can be dismissed as insignificant. It's always there, lurking; looking for an opportunity to remind you of its existence.

Enlightened by the memories of her painful past, Isabella was able to sort through her emotions, determining which ones were a reflex of the trauma from rejection and, which were a genuine response to Alice's intentions. Yes, she was truly hurt, by the fact that Alice made the decision of keeping their relationship a secret from her children, without consulting her first. She truly understood Alice's reasoning though, even if she didn't wholly agree with it. Either way, they would have to talk and come to an agreement.

However, the conversation would have to wait until later because, as soon as Isabella opened the door she was assaulted by a sobbing pixie that clung tightly to the lover she believed had left for good. Sitting on the floor, Isabella positioned Alice on her lap and soothingly ran her finger through the crying woman's hair.

When Alice's tears had dried, Isabella took a deep breath and related the sordid tale of her affair with Esme. She explained the reasons behind her overblown actions but never tried to justify them. In Isabella's opinion, feelings were things devoid of reasoning or excuses. They couldn't be reprehended or praised.

Alice's heart broke for the girl Isabella had been and felt slightly ashamed by the similitude between herself and Esme. Vowing to be more considerate of Isabella's feelings, Alice made a decision that, unbeknown to her, would break her family apart.

"Bella, I want take you home with me."

"You mean..?" Isabella's hear beat frantically within her chest, could it be true? Was Alice willing to sacrifice so much for the sake of a newly found love?

"I want everyone to know about the beautiful woman that I love. You are right, Baby. I can't live a lie for the benefit of others, not even my sons. They will have to come to terms with their mom being a lesbian."

"Honey, don't rush into this. Take your time and consider the situation. Forcing the issue... Well, it was wrong of me, I'm sorry. You don't have to do this, you have nothing to prove."

"Baby, this is what I need." The pride and certainty shinning through Alice's eyes left no space for questions – She had made her decision.

Their conversation was ended by a sweet kiss of reconciliation, followed by a glorious session of vigorous lovemaking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next update - Friday.**


	5. Angels Would Fall

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

_"What have I ever done to deserve your forgiving heart? You are a being of light and goodness, my sweet Alice. Your heart doesn't understand the intricacies of the mating dance. With you, it's always about doing the right thing, telling the truth. You don't make demands I cannot meet, nor talk in riddles I cannot solve. Your words are the purest expression of your innermost feelings and it breaks my heart. What if you discover that I am not as good as you? What if our relationship doesn't work and you are thrust into the unforgiving reality? I worry my love because, you don't know how much the world can hurt you, how people try to manipulate you. You are so innocent, my love. While you are with me, I will strive to protect you from the wolves lurking in the shadows but, what if you choose to walk away? How will I ever find peace knowing that you are out there – vulnerable; unprotected?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Paralysed by fear, Alice couldn't bring herself to knock on the too familiar door guarding her fate. On the outside, Alice's body didn't betray the array of emotions trampling her mind but, Isabella saw through her composed façade and reached for her hand. That simple gesture was the boost of confidence that Alice needed, before facing the dragons laying inside.

Steeling herself for the worst, she knocked on her parent's door and prayed for a positive outcome, as improbable as it was. Her mother answered the door, filling Alice's heart with longing for what still hadn't been lost. She wrapped her mother into a tight embrace, trying to convey all the love she felt. Her reserved father barely responded to her show of affection but somehow sensed the wariness weighting on his daughter's heart.

"Girl, what is bothering you?"

"Oh, papa..." Sobbing, Alice clutched her father's hand, bringing it to her lips. "Would you love me, even if you didn't understand my choices? Would you love me, even if I disappointed you?"

He had always been a man of few words with a reserved demeanour; he never learnt how to deal with his daughter's outbursts. Usually, he dismissed them as nothing more than hysteria but, today he was disinclined to do so. There was real desperation in his daughter jumbled words and he was already unsettled by the woman standing in the background, regarding his daughter with more interest than was appropriate for a friend.

Being an old man, he wasn't a stranger to the ways of the world. The woman's hand twitched at her sides, clear evidence that she wanted to reach out for Alice and console his weeping child. Coupled with Alice's incoherent questions, he came to the conclusion that his daughter truly had done something that his mind could barely grasp.

"Alice, go sit on the couch. You," he pointed to Isabella, "come here, introduce yourself."

"I'm Isabella Swan, I used... "

"Yes, now I remember you. Go help Alice calm down."

He needed a moment alone, in order to make peace with what was about to be said. The Swan girl was a notorious, what was it called, homosexual? Yes, that was the word. In the past he had watched Alice closely, looking for any evidence that she had been influenced by Isabella. He had been relieved when they stopped spending time together.

Now, they were sitting in his living room, waiting to tell him about something he'd rather not know. Chuckling in dark amusement, he wondered what had happened to children hiding things from their parents. Yes, he surely missed those times. Taking his wife's hand he sat on the couch and patiently waited for their speech.

"Mom, Dad... I don't know how to say this. I mean, I was married and have two children but, something was off... What I am trying to say is, I wasn't happy with Jasper."

"Alice, honey, we know that – that's why you are divorced." Her mother's genuine confusion frustrated Alice beyond endurance.

"Mom, Dad... I'm a lesbian and Isabella is my girlfriend."

"WHAT?"

The angry question came from her frail mother. However, right then, the tiny woman resembled anything but an elderly woman. She seemed to grow into a force to be reckoned with and Alice was startled to realize that she had been expecting that sort of reaction from her father but, not from her mother, never from her sweet, loving mother.

"Out of my house you filthy whore! It's all your fault! My daughter would never-"

"Mother, she has done nothing! If you want to scream at someone-"

"QUIET! I'm way too old to be subjected to the yapping of crazed females. You all shut up, right now."

They all complied; one out of fear, one out of respect and the other out of curiosity. Behind their down cast eyes, he could almost hear their brains incessantly working, trying to find a way to manoeuvre the situation to their liking. Females were an exhausting lot. He truly pitied his grandsons; the poor boys would have to put up with not only one, but two of them. Nothing had been said to that end but, the girls were clearly intending to live as husband and wife... or was it wife and wife?

"You two can do whatever you want behind closed doors. No funny business when in my company or in front of the boys, do you hear me?"

"Yes, father." Against all odds, her father was facing the prejudices of a lifetime, just to keep her in his life and it filled Alice with hope.

"And you, woman," Alice's father pointed to his wife, "she is your daughter and if she likes that other one, you'd better treat her with respect."

"I've been a good, obedient wife all of my life but, you think that you can make me harbour sin within my own house? You are sadly mistaken. By accepting them, you've become as filthy as they are and for that, I denounce our marriage."

Whilst watching her mother's swift departure, Alice experienced a moment of doubt about the wisdom of her choices. The pain, contorting her father's features, made her fall to her feet and, beg him for his forgiveness. A marriage that lasted for decades had been destroyed by her selfish desire for acceptance. Her father's response was the measure of his love and proof of the kindness of his heart.

"Are you daft? To hell with that woman! She has been annoying me for long enough. Nobody insults my daughter and my daughter-in-law in my own home. Get up, I can't deal with another show of hysteria. Off with you girls, I have much to do. Shoo, shoo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next update - Tuesday.**


	6. Breakdown

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

"_Not even the most, tender of hearts is safe from the claws of prejudice. Defying centuries of false moralism and religious dogmas, will inevitably cause the believers to fight back with all their might. Humanity is ill-equipped to deal with the volubility of concepts, preferring to deny reality, instead of facing the crumbling logics of outdated ideas._

_Unfortunately, this reality has made itself known to you, my love. As much as I wanted to spare you from the pain of rejection, there are some paths that must be walked alone. I wish I could tell you to concentrate on your father's begrudging acceptance but, I would never disregard your hurt. I know and still remember the bitter pain of being abandoned by someone you love. _

_To this day, my mother denies my existence. Had my father been alive, would he have accepted me? Sometimes, I'm happy he isn't here because then, I can pretend that he would have embraced me and told me that everything was going to be okay. For me, acceptance is only a dream but you have it, Alice, and at this moment, it makes me jealous."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Worry and, the most unholy of feelings – pity - gnawed at Isabella's heart. Seeing the vacant look in Alice's eyes was a sad reminder of the ordeal she had been through. The lack of enthusiasm in her manner, coupled with her short, whispered answers were breaking Isabella's heart. She had never seen Alice behave so apathetically.

For the last couple of days, every time she attempted to reach out to Alice, she was solemnly rebuffed by a phrase that Isabella came to despise. Despite her protests to the contrary, it was obvious that Alice wasn't fine and Isabella didn't know how to fix the situation.

Isabella felt guilty because had it not been for her childish behaviour, Alice would have had the opportunity to better prepare herself for the consequences of her choices. Alice wasn't ready to take such a monumental step but, Isabella's insecurities had gotten the best of her. Regret was an entity between them, keeping the lovers apart. Each locked into a hell of their own.

Worst of all, the boys were scheduled to return that afternoon and they still hadn't discussed how they would explain Isabella's presence. Whenever Isabella attempted to talk about the subject, Alice would just shake her head and say that she would deal with it later. It wasn't any different that morning and Isabella felt frustrated and scared.

Suddenly, it was upon them. The boys ran into the house, animatedly talking about their fishing trip. Alice strived to feign some enthusiasm but, soon gave up. Claiming to have a headache, she excused herself to the bedroom. The boys were obviously confused by their mother's odd behaviour. Since no introductions were made, the boys curiously studied the strange woman standing in their living room.

Isabella could barely believe that she would have to be the one to breach the subject to the boys. She had no experience with children and no idea how to make them understand. How much should she reveal? What was the appropriate way to out a mother to her children?

"Who are you?" Mike, the rosy-cheeked twelve-year old, who bore a startling resemblance to his father, was the first to address the elephant in the room.

"My name is Isabella Swan. Your mother and I grew up together."

"I'm Mike and this is Tyler. Why is mom so sad?"

"Your Grandmother said some really hurtful things to her."

"Why?"

"Because your mom confessed that she is in love with me."

Mike's eyes filled with tears. His lip was trembling, though he was making a valiant effort at concealing his shock.

"Mom is a lesbian?"

"Yes, honey but, it doesn't mean that she has changed. She is still the same person you've known all of your life. Right now, she needs your love and support."

"Listen Lady, I'm twelve. There is no need to be so condescending. My friend Jessica has two dads so I understand that mom isn't a bad person. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to give my mom a hug."

Surprised by the little boy's maturity, Isabella almost forgot about the silent figure standing in the corner. He soon reminded her of his presence by clearing his throat.

"So, mom finally came out of the closet."

Isabella couldn't make sense of his words. Had he known? How did he find out? Was she in some sort of parallel dimension? Seeing that they were Alice's kids, their odd behaviour was only to be expected.

"Cat got your tongue? Yeah, I've known for some time. Only a lesbian reads lesbian porn. It really doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I found her stash a long time ago. At first I was really pissed but, I've learned to accept it." Could things really be this easy? Isabella couldn't help but wonder and marvel at their good fortune.

"Are you going to move in?"

"I already have."

"Fine but, there are some rules. No kissing, groping or making goo-goo eyes in any public areas, no touching until Mike and I grow used to your presence and, most importantly, I have two parents and you are not one of them. If you hurt my mom, you are going to have to answer to me, understood?"

Isabella had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Apparently, Tyler had a lot in common with his grandfather. It was actually kind of sweet, the way he tried to protect his mom. Alice's kids were truly a delight, despite their short acquaintance. Isabella felt her heart swell with affection.

"Yes, of course. What about being friends, do you think we can do that?"

"Maybe, in time, now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to my mother."

Deciding to give them space, Isabella went for a walk. She truly hoped that the boys could succeed where she had failed. Alice needed to be brought back to life.

An hour later she returned to the house and was warmed by the sight of mother and children, happily singing a tune and baking cookies in the kitchen. The brilliance of Alice's welcoming smile filled Isabella's heart with hope for their future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next update - Friday.**


	7. God Is In The People

**AN: **I'm sorry about the delay in publishing this chapter. A family emergency has kept me from the internet. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I will do my best to keep to the scheduled updates. Thanks.

Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

"_The beauty of spring is the endurance of flowers that, bloom after the trials of winter. Their colour chases away the seeds of bleakness and isolation that, the long months of coldness plant within our souls. Their perfume resurrects the hope for happiness and the will to smile; just like you, my love…_

_The past few days are a testament to your strength of character and capacity to love. You've dealt with jealousy, rejection and depression yet, still managed to love without limits, to smile without fear. You, my love, fill my heart with pride, for you are truly my hero. The girl who always strived to please, to fit in, finally grew into the woman who accepts herself as she is._

_Your journey hasn't been a smooth one and I am afraid of what lies ahead. Soon, your absent husband will return. How will he react to our arrangement? Will he try to take the children away? Will the boys want to go live with their father? If so, will you be able to forgive me; to keep on loving me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

As the days turned into weeks, a tentative routine established itself amongst the newly formed family. Although the boys were still skittish around Isabella, they tried to be as courteous as possible to the most recent member of their household. As for Isabella, she appreciated the boy's efforts, responding to their olive branch with uncharacteristic warmth. She truly hoped to conquer their hearts as they had conquered hers.

Their happiness seemed almost idyllic however perfection was still a far-away dream. The small town was unwilling to embrace their relationship as legit. More than once, concerned citizens approached them, preaching the word of God and trying to make them see the error of their ways. The saddest part of their gentle harassment was that, they truly believed that their hateful concepts could save the women's soul.

Whenever approached, Alice tried to listen patiently. She had always been respectful of other people's beliefs. Isabella was less generous, preferring to clearly say what she truly thought about the harassers and, she did it loudly and bluntly.

The boys were also having a hard time with all of it. Some days they would come back home looking dirty and unkempt. It was obvious that they had been involved in physical confrontations but, nobody commented on it. They had taken to keeping secrets from their mother - a noble attempt at sparing her from the nasty rumours being spread around.

As tense as the situation was, nobody would have guessed how deep prejudice ran and how far some people were willing to go, in order to prove their point. Taking advantage of Alice's trusting nature, under the guise of needing help with her heavy bags, a supposedly helpless elderly woman lured her to the far side of the supermarket's parking lot.

The old lady had been appalled by the accounts of two women living together, as man and wife. As a good Christian, she didn't hate the sinner but, the sin. She made it her mission to save the women's soul. The one, who went by the name of Isabella, disregarded the word of the Lord and threatened to have her arrested.

Put out by Isabella's violent reaction, the crone tried to show Alice the light of our Lord's love, talking about how forgiving He was, when sinners truly repented. Every time she thought Alice was seeing the light, Isabella came around, weaving her web of lies and lust, dragging Alice back to the darkness of sin. Backed into a corner, the pious woman knew it was time to resort to drastic measures.

Out of sight, a burly man waited. Unlike his senile grandmother, he didn't care about religious beliefs. His job had been snatched away by an immigrant, his wife had left him and his landlord evicted him. He was an angry man, looking for an outlet to the ire consuming his insides. The butch was just a convenient target.

Smiling wickedly, he was pleased to see the fear in her eyes. When she tried to flee, he grabbed her arms and threw her down on the hood of his grandmother's car. Yes, the bitch would do nicely. She was even wearing a skirt.

"Don't be afraid, my child. God loves you and we are only doing his work. We need to exorcize you, from the sacrilegious touch of the she-devil who, ensnared you. Everything will be okay, you will see."

As the crazed hag delivered her sanctimonious speech, the man hiked Alice's skirt up and undid his pants. He had to give credit to those Africans who invented corrective rape. He felt empowered by the sight of the proud butch, about to be taught that, the male flesh should never be disregarded. He was going to make her remember how good it feels, to be possessed by a nice, stiff, unforgiving member.

Alice tried to fight and scream for help but, even in her frightened estate she realized that the situation was hopeless. She no longer feared for herself but only for the safety of her loved ones. They were bound to feel like they failed her. Could she hide the truth from them? Could she feign normalcy? Could...

Her musings were interrupted by a loud noise. A commotion was going on behind her but Alice couldn't command her eyes to open, or her limbs to move. She was trembling when she felt her skirt being brought into place. Was there another attacker? Maybe it was an unwanted saviour, another witness to her shame.

Suddenly, she was standing upright, caught in a tight embrace, her head resting on a strong chest. Unable to stop herself, she sobbed and fought against her rescuer. She was beyond reason or gratitude. Alice was dominated by the instinct to run away, from the man her irrational mind perceived as her captor.

Eventually, she collapsed into oblivion; a welcomed reprieve from the terrors of that night. When she regained consciousness, she was surrounded by the faces of her loved ones. In each of their faces guilt and regret fought for dominance and, it broke her heart.

Alice wanted to tell them that, it wasn't their fault, they couldn't have known but, instead, found herself ensnared by an unexpected pair of teary blue eyes.

* * *

**AN:** _Corrective rape_ is a hate crime, perpetrated against homosexuals - both male and female. It is intended as a means to force the homosexual into complying with the "standard" rules of human sexuality. The term was coined in South Africa (therefore the characters' comment about "Africans") but, don't be fooled, it has happened all over the world.

**Next update - Tuesday.**


	8. No Souvenirs

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

"_Words fail me..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Alice, I'm so, incredibly sorry..."

Clutching his ex-wife's hand, Jasper fell to the ground sobbing. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, his haggard appearance betraying the turmoil consuming his soul. Despite bitter betrayal and the pain of separation, he had never stopped caring for the woman who had been his first love.

"Mr. Brandon, children, maybe we should step outside for a few minutes."

Silently thanking Isabella with his expressive eyes, Jasper raised to his feet, never letting go of Alice's hand. The tenderness in his gaze prevented Alice from flinching away from his touch, though the urge was still there.

"Honey, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry for so many things... I should have been here for you. I thought that, by keeping distance I was actually helping. Then something like this happens... Alice… One more second and that man would have violated your body!"

"Jasper, I'm still a little dizzy here. Can you try to be a bit less enigmatic, please?"

"Sorry, honey. It's sort of a long speech, so bear with me, okay?

"I have been selfish, so very selfish... Even back in high school, I already had my suspicions that your sexual inclinations might be a bit less conservative but, you were so pretty and I was so in love with you that, I didn't dwell too much on the thought.

"Then we got married and I thought that was it, our happily ever after. I could see the unhappiness growing in your eyes; how restless you were becoming... I was so afraid of addressing the issue.

"Eventually, you cheated on me. No, let's not play the blaming game. This is about something else. At first, I was angry but, eventually I made my peace with it. I realized that I had fallen out of love a long time before and that I was just too afraid to admit it.

"Alice, honey... I wasn't oblivious to the sort of author Rosalie Hale was, nor to her true identity."

"What are you saying?"

"I knew you were reading femme-slash romance. Beyond that, I knew that Rosalie Hale was Isabella. Reuniting you two, it was my way of saying that I was sorry, for having intruded all those years ago..."

Astonished, Alice couldn't say a single word. As hard as she tried, she couldn't find any fault in his behaviour. She actually felt a wave of affection for the man, who had given her two beautiful boys. He had done something remarkably selfless.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Alice, I put you on the path that led to your attack. I thought I was doing you a kindness by staying away, by letting you guys have a bit of space… I should have known better. I should have known that something horrible would happen. People are too ignorant… Oh, honey, I'm so, so sorry..."

Bringing the crying man to her chest, Alice smoothed his hair and quietly crooned soothing words. Soon, she was going to make her gallant ex-husband understand that he wasn't guilty of anything but, first she would wait until his tears ran dry - only then would he be able to understand, how much she appreciated everything he had done.

At her therapist's suggestion and Isabella's insistence, Alice came to terms with the idea of moving away to another town. Her father had been the first to suggest it, affirming that wherever she went he would follow, saying that he needed better dating prospects than the local 'church ladies'. Jasper was a firm supporter of the idea, as long as they stayed within the estate. He didn't want to be too far away from his boys.

For their part, the boys had been a true blessing; falling all over themselves to make Alice feel love and accepted. Not once did they turn on Isabella. Alice couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had talked with the boys about the subject. Either way, she was grateful for all the love and support she received, even if her own mother never bothered to contact her.

Saying goodbye to everything she had known was easier than expected. Alice had far more to gain. A whole new life stretched ahead, filled with promises of love and happiness. She was leaving behind a life of lies and quiet despair – not something to be missed, at all.

As she regarded the empty space that used to be her living room, Alice felt the comfort of a soft body pressing against her back and loving arms circling her waist. Isabella planted a kiss on her neck, a sweet promise for delights to be enjoyed later, at their new home.

"Are you going to miss this place?"

"I spent a good portion of my life here. Here, I raised my sons and shared a life with a good friend. In a sense, I will miss this place but, I don't want to live in the past."

"Good to hear. I was actually a teeny-tiny bit afraid of you reconciling with Jasper."

"Bella, really?"

"What? What can I say? I'm the jealous, possessive type."

"Bella!"

"Calm down, I was just teasing you. As fine as Jasper is, I believe in our love."

"Good to know."

"Maybe you should kiss me, you know? It's the last time we will ever kiss in this place."

"You are shameless."

"You like it."

"True enough."

Unbeknownst to the women, an observer smiled at their exchange. Their obvious love warmed his heart, giving him hope. He was a true romantic at heart; a dreamer who longed to find his one true love. Brought back from his reverie by the sound of Mike's voice, Jasper asked his son to repeat what he was saying.

"Dad, I asked if you are okay with mom having a girlfriend?"

"Mike, we've been through this. I spent the entire fishing trip telling you guys that everything was going to be okay, didn't I? Didn't I explain about how it is more than okay to be different? That you had to accept your mom as she is? That I was going to be okay with it?"

"Yeah..."

"So, why did you ask?"

"It's just… You looked so sad..."

Jasper didn't know what to say. He simply hugged Mike and prayed that one day he could have a love as beautiful as his ex-wife's. Little did he know that his love was already on her way, in the form of a raven-haired beauty, named Maria.

Happiness, as great as Isabella's and Alice's, was going to fill his heart and make him whole. Maria truly was his soul mate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next update - Friday.**


	9. Epilogue

**AN: **Thanks to dazzlingrockstar for betaing this chapter.

* * *

"_As I watch you sleep, my soul cries tears of joy for the magnificent gift of having you in my life. Twenty-five years have changed our bodies and our minds but, fortunately our hearts remained faithful. We are held together by love. Forever bounded in ways that the human mind cannot comprehend. Only our souls understand the level of our commitment; the extent of our devotion._

"_As I pen this entry in, I'm washed by a feeling of loss. It's silly but I will miss writing these little letters to the future, these little confessions of my imperfect love and unwavering devotion._

"_Happy anniversary, my love. I hope you enjoy this gift."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Wake up, baby."

"I don't want to."

"I know but, you need to wake up now if you don't want to miss the reading."

"Did you have to schedule it so damn early?"

"Well, sorry for trying to make our twenty-fifth anniversary interesting."

"Oh, Bella, my love, don't get grumpy. That's my thing, especially in the mornings."

Chuckling softly at Alice's snarky remark, Isabella couldn't help but admire the way the sun illuminated the beautiful woman she called wife. Unlike most women, Alice chose to wear her greying hair with pride. Her skin aged gracefully, retaining the rosy-cheeked complexion that always tugged at Isabella's heart. She had put on some weight but, in Isabella's opinion, the extra pounds were added to the right places.

Yes, her wife was still a head turner. As for herself, Isabella knew that she had never been classically beautiful but, what she lacked in looks she compensated in attitude. She painted her nails black and dyed her hair violet; she rode a motorcycle and wore leather jackets. Old, she might be but, she refused to lose the aura of fierceness that had always been her trademark.

Absorbed by her wife's beauty, Isabella failed to realize that Alice was bent on seduction. As crafty as always, she feigned to squirm sleepily, manoeuvring her plump breasts free from the confining sheets. She had taken to sleeping in the nude ever since the first hot flashes of menopause appeared. It had actually improved their sexual life, since Isabella was easily enticed by the sight of Alice's exposed flesh.

Isabella rolled her eyes at her wife's not so subtle techniques. After twenty-five years, there wasn't much Alice could hide from her. Apparently, her wife had sex on her mind and Isabella wasn't about to deny her. Making love to Alice was the high point of her day, like it had always been and would always be.

The frenzy of their first years was replaced by gentleness and idle exploration. They no longer had the energy for vigorous lovemaking but, they didn't lack enthusiasm and eagerness to please. Isabella was still a bit domineering and, sometimes, a bit kinky. Alice continued to be shy and hesitant - all sweetness, even after all the sexual practices her wife had introduced to her.

When they were done, they showered together and criticized each other's choice of attire. In Alice's opinion, Isabella should learn how to dress according to her age. To Isabella's mind, Alice should stop dressing as a bitter crone. It was an old argument that always ended up in teary apologies and, heated make-out sessions.

...

"_... Up to this day, you still remain the sugar to my spice, my dear loving wife; the eternal holder of my heart._

The eruption of applause that followed wasn't enough to distract Isabella from the brilliance of Alice's smile, obviously pleased by the way Isabella portrayed their relationship. Alice mouthed loving words to her wife, though her eyes conveyed another sort of sentiment. They shone with the lust that only comes with true love.

The reading was a smashing success. Isabella could hardly believe that, a mere second epilogue could garner that much attention. Of course, Mike had done an amazing job at promoting it. Isabella still could not believe that, the child she had come to love as her own had grown into a man. A brilliant publicist, he had the luxury of selecting his clients. Despite his success, his mother despaired over his absent love life. Isabella tried to appease his mother, by saying that he was waiting for the one but, truth be told, he was too much of a success amongst women to settle for just one.

The most noticeable absence of the night was Tyler's but, since he had gone to the hospital in order to attend the birth of his first grandchild, Isabella was inclined to overlook his faux pas. Isabella's heart ached for Tyler. She truly missed him. Life hadn't been easy on the boy.

He knocked up his high school girlfriend and had to struggle to put himself through college. Some years later, his wife was taken away by a car accident. With the family's help, he managed to raise a fine child – Helen. He never remarried.

Even Jasper and Maria had attended the event. After the unavoidable awkwardness of the first few months, the four of them managed to forge a lasting friendship. They never discussed times past, choosing to concentrate on the present.

Despite the thrill brought by the sweet taste of success, Isabella was eager to take her wife home. She had been planning this night for the past twenty five years. The reading had been carefully timed, according to the length of time it would take to transform their home into an oasis of romance.

A beautiful canopy of twinkling lights had been added to their garden, giving the impression of walking into a dream. A dinner prepared by a French chef was waiting to be served and, violinists would be playing Eduard Tubin's violin sonata – Alice's favourite.

After that, they would dance to the sound of Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty. It was the same waltz they had chosen for their wedding, six years prior. Later, Isabella would give her wife the diary, where she had poured her soul for twenty five years. It was only fitting, since she had started it right after their first night together – the day their history had started; the anniversary they were commemorating.

Isabella wasn't sure of how much time she still had left with Alice but, she was considering the idea of starting a new journal... A present meant for an anniversary that, she had no way of knowing if it would ever come to pass.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to dazzlingrockstar who stepped out of her comfort zone in order to beta this for me - You rock! **

**To all my readers: Thank you! I'd love to hear from you.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
